


A Very Thin Line

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, EvilSnow is the end game, F/F, F/M, Gen, I can't add more tags cause it would give most of the story away, Slow Build EvilSnow, Temporary GP magic, With a side of CharmingBelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that there is a very thin line between love and hate. Regina didn't know how to love thanks to her mother but she did know what it felt like to be loved thanks to her father. Where Snow White the bane of her existence stood the line was getting blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beganing( or How it Started)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I just feel like I had to write just one of these stories. Its more of a dipping my feet in rare pairings pond and the underlining potential Regina could have had using Snow's obsession with her. Oh also I own nothing nor do I claim too.

The night was warm and the wind carried a soothing breeze through the Dark Castle of the recently christened Evil Queen. Regina in a moment of relaxation was dressed in comfortable riding attire drinking a late evening tea with her father. The night sky was clear and the moon looked big, bright, and very white from the balcony of the Queen personal chambers. Henry sipped his tea taking in the rare sight of his daughter relaxed and most importantly with no trace of anger on her person.

"I failed to kill Snow again today." Regina says breaking the peaceful silence.

Henry tenses a bit it preparation for an outburst of anger, frustration, or any negative emotion that was tied to Snow White.

"I'm sure you'll get her next time." Henry responds trying to be supportive.

Regina sips her tea not sure if she wants to really get Snow White. She hasn't given it much thought to what would happen if she does successfully kill Snow White because it hasn't happened yet. Regina tells herself she'll finally feel fine and be fine having avenged Daniel's death. But she knows that is a big pile of horse manure and the sinking feeling in her stomach wasn't dread... it really wasn't.

So what if she had gone from really wanting to kill Snow White( the urge was still there just not as strong) to wanted to maybe just mane her a bit. Ever since Rumplestiltskin had sunk his teeth into her and taught her the ways of dark magic she knew she would never be the same. This concept applied to all aspects of her life from what she ate to whom she let grace her bed. While she loved her father he would never understand the lure of the darkness and what it did to you once it had you into its claws. Magic as it stood was a being with both good and evil potential in it for those with the gift to use magic and could tap into it.

Regina had tapped into it and play around with more than she cared to admit and while the imp could travel around not suffering any consequences Regina was feeling like magic was getting it dues from her. She wasn't human, that is to say she wasn't human in the natural sense anymore. The best way to descript where she stood was on the border line of a demon almost closely relayed to that imp. Regina was just lucky that she happened to wear it better than him. Plus she took advantaged of concealment spells upon her body so what people thought they saw and what was real were two vastly different things.

Henry glanced at his daughter his concern very evident on his face. He felt things very strongly which was a trait his daughter had gotten from him. Her overly dramatic flare was a trademark of her mother's though and Henry was hoping that one day she'd find something less dark to full her time than trying to kill Snow White. Granted the girl did have a role in creating the 'Evil Queen' so he was mad on Regina's behalf about that. Snow White was still a naïve young women who had grown up sheltered before she was cast out to the harsh life of being a bandit.

Henry knew Regina wasn't really letting her suffer as much as she could have made the former princess. There were special Dark Knights that tailed her and the former princess hadn't been mugged or worse due to the interference of Regina's vast influence in the Enchanted Forest. It dawns on the valet/father of the queen that his daughter is her own twisted way has began courting Snow White. Henry smiles behind his tea cup. He wouldn't be surprised if Fate had a hand it what happened next. The woman did have a twisted sense of humor.


	2. A Little Bit Of Histroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So this whole chapter is a through back in time histroy type of thing, every other chapter for about three chapters is going to be a peek at those famous scenes of history between the two women but with my AU twist on the events. Canon will be in there but not a whole bunch.

Snow White was trotting along on her stead the lovely brown colt well trained by the best for the princess. It was a gift from her father the gentle king to help distract her from mourning her recently deceased mother. The twelve-year-old was on the crust of womanhood with no one to guide her through it. Pushing her horse into a faster trot she breath deep the fresh smell of the country side her guards not far behind her. Snow hoped she'd catch Regina while she rode her horse near the meadow not far from the castle. The princess smile to herself. Regina was very pretty and really nice though her mother Lady Cora scared Snow something fierce. She was trying to be as polite as possible to the Mills family as they were guests of her father but Snow couldn't fake it very well.

Her father would never know of the deal she naïvely made with Lady Cora to save her mothers life in exchange for taking another. The princess was prepared to make the sacrifice if it meant her mother lived but her mother wouldn't let her go down that path and chose death instead. The princess was so deep in her thoughts she missed Cora's presence and the casting of a small jinx on the horse. Snow snapped out her thoughts as her normally mild mannered colt went wild. Snow was scared was this the end for her? Would she be joining her mother in death sooner rather than later? She closed her blue eyes tight as the horse run faster and faster praying her end would be merciful and swift.

Except it didn't happen opening her eyes blue clashed with concerned brown eyes. The angelical outline of Regina glowing in the midday sun making her appear other worldly to the young princess. Stopping the horse Regina helps Snow White down to safety.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Snow shook her head.

"Yes thanks to you saving my life. I don't think I will ever ride a horse again." Snow says solemn.

Regina pats the horse the colt friendly and calm. Her stomach clenches with dread as she realizes this reeks of her mother. The young teen is conflicted on one hand her mother almost killed a princess and on the other if she tries to say something her mother may lock her in the dungeon and whip her again. Snow hugs her making the brunette tense as her guards come riding up checking over her and thanking Regina for saving the princess. Daniel stares at her a wary smile on his face showing her he knows what she thinking. The following days Snow is stuck to Regina side only leaving for lessons and sleep. Soon a summons from the king reaches Regina via her mother.

"Darling you must change into something more presentable than that silly peasant grab." Cora says using magic to change Regina clothes into a dress.

Regina frowns at the display of magic her emotional walls up and her body wary of the weapon of magic that her mother uses. She doesn't have time to dwell on way her mother being nice as the King strolls in his advisors in tow. Regina and Cora bow in respect.

"Your majesty how are you?" Cora asks her tone sickly sweet.

Regina resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am well Lady Cora as I hope you and your lovely daughter are as well." Leopold replied.

Cora grabs Regina are pushing her forward closer to the king. The king himself takes a minute to gather his thoughts before addressing the women.

"I came calling today to thank Lady Regina for saving my precious Snow's life she is all I have after the passing of her mother the late queen. I wish to show my gratitude by asking for the lady's hand in marriage if she'll have me." Leopold says.

Regina is speechless and Cora smile is waning the longer Regina remains silent.

"Yes she'll marry you your majesty. She would be honored." Cora answers for her as Leopold puts the impressive ring on Regina's finger.

Regina is in a state of shock as the king kisses her cheek and leaves with his advisors and her mother goes and get the servants to prepare tea. Cora's presences is felt when she come back her expression thunderous.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of the king Regina I  thought I raised you better than that." Cora says her magic choking the air out of the room.

Regina trembles as invisible force keep her in place. Her mother is on a war path and Regina hopes the beatings won't last so long. She stumbles to the stables bloody and sore hours later falling into Daniel's arms as he patches her up. He whisper's sweet nothing in her ears and promises they'll run far away way before she can wed the old king. Regina knows it's all a lie but she wants to believe it so badly for Daniel and her sake. Her father comes along after she's passed out taking her back to her room. Cora knowing how strong willed her daughter is sets up magic barriers that will keep Regina in till she has wed and consummated the marriage to the king.

Henry sips his tea as his 'wife' goes on about how their Regina will finally be a queen. He hates himself for being weak and for allowing Cora to ruin their daughter's spirit mentally and psychically. He prays that a fairy will grant his daughter one wish, the wish of freedom from her mother hoping it will be answered.

 Far enough on the other side of the Enchanted forest a golden imp is killing off another fairy that would have granted Regina wish of freedom, love, and happiness so he could obtain a magical item the fairy carried. Rumplestilskin laughs to himself he is so close to reuniting with bae his glances of the future had told him so. All he needed to do was lay down a bit of ground work and make sure Cora's daughter never got saved from her personal hell. He needs her broken so he could piece her back together the way he wants.

The green fairy gurgled on blood barley able to breath as the imp pressed down on her windpipe.

"You will lost in the end imp bastard nothing is ever set in stone and magic always has a price, even for someone like you." the green fairy said smugly before ending its own life.

Rumplestilskin blinked in surprise the fairy has or should he say had guts he'll give her that but he was untouchable ,he is the Dark One and oh so tired of hearing from Regina's fairies that she would be his downfall. Cora owns him Regina was the deal they had made. The imp snorted in amusement before poofing away to his castle, he had a wedding to crash and an old lover to chat with.

 


	3. The Wedding and the Death of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's marriage to Leopold and a conversation between Cora and Snow leads to life changing events. In-between the madness Regina and Snow have a moment of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As usual I own nothing yadda yadda. Entertainment value.

The kingdom was in a state of joy and happiness the kind King (or so was the opinion of those that didn't live inside the kingdom or were blessed with royal titles) was taking another wife. In whispers it was for told she was quite the looker and youthful to. Her presence would make the other kings jealous of the great deal Leopold had gotten thanks to Cora's need for power.

Snow was just excited to have someone in her corner finally since the death of her mother and her absentee father. Watching Regina get fitted into the pretty white and cream silks later to be bejeweled with pearls and diamonds the little princess smiled. Regina grimaced a smile at Snow hoping it looked like she really wanted to be there when she would rather gorge her eyes out.

Cora in a rare moment was nowhere near her daughter to micromanage the dressing of the bride and her approved ladies-in-waiting. Pacing the lavish halls of the kings castle the old sorceress was already planning ahead to her various grandchildren in a play for the thrown should Snow White be unfit or come to an unfortunate timely demise. The former miller’s daughter was so deep in her thoughts of plotting she failed to notice a certain imps presence till he was upon her. His irritating giggle bouncing off the empty walls of the hall Cora was pacing.

“Whatever do you want imp?” Cora asks impatient.

Rumpelstiltskin bows mockingly and circles Cora taking in her appearance.

“Ah ah dearie first things first the years have been unkind to you. Secondly can’t I congratulate and old lover on the engagement of her daughter?” He replies conjuring a seat to rest upon.

Cora’s jaw tightens but her expression is blank. She will not let the man get the best of her especially when she can almost taste victory. Looking at the Dark One fully she glared at him her lips pursed and her magic humming threateningly under her finger tips. Rumple smirks at her and conjures a cup of tea sipping lazily.

“I see many things in the future for our little Regina. However, it is still all so unclear. Which is incovenant for me. You my dear will have to fix that.” He states clamly.

Cora looks at him tilting her head to the side.

“Is that so? I really don’t think you’re in a position to order me around imp. My dear Rumple you should really worry about yourself. I will be coming for you in due time. After all you and I both know I will be the Dark One. Never fret my old love I will do a better job than you ever could.” She says walking away from the imp.

Rumple frowns as he poofs away. How dare that women walk away from him. If that was how she wanted to play the game, then Rumple was going to make it damn hard for her to win. He wasn’t above cheating and without her black heart he couldn’t kill her. He need time to think. He had after taught Cora everything she knew. The women would not beat him at his own game. The Dark One needed to plan.

A few days later Snow White was roaming the castle when she bumped into Lady Cora.

"My dear do you have a moment to talk? It's about Regina." Cora says smiling softly.

Snow beamed ever eager to help Regina her savior in anyway she could.

"I must confess to you that I am overjoyed to be gaining a granddaughter from this union and I would like us to be able to confine in each other." Cora starts giving Snows hand a comforting pat.

Snow listens knowing the women never done her any harm and she even tried to help her mother get better.

"Regina seems distant and sad I wish to help her but I am not sure what wrong. Has she confined in you my dear child?...I only ask because I do love her and wish to help." Cora pleas.

Snow bites her lip her face giving all her emotions away to Cora. The sorceress knows she gotten the girl where she wants her by playing on the recent lose of her mother and her family. She waits while Snow decides if she should say something. Snow looks unsure but Cora seems harmless and maybe Regina did seem sad and really she only wanted her to be happy and smile.

"Well she has a secret lover.." Snow begins telling the whole tale.

She pleas with Cora not to tell Regina and Cora just hugs her and tells her she done the right thing.

The next day Daniel is dead and Regina is locked away in her chambers till the wedding not allowed any visitors but servants with food and Snow because her father couldn't denie her anything. Regina is a ball of emotions most agony and a burning fury of hatred for Snow White and her mother. Her love is dead all because the little witch couldn't keep a secret and now she was stuck getting married to Leopold.

**Present Day**

 Snow the bandit (princess) wakes from her nightmarish dream of false smiles and the sad look in once warm brown eyes. Her hovel in the forest is quite and dark the ambers from her small fire glowing weakly in the chill of the night. Snow rubs her face frustrated at herself and at Cora for her deception. She paces for a whiled before trying to go to sleep again. She dreams of the wedding and Regina's sad resign of her fate.

**Past**

The wedding is beautiful and the nobles trickle in taking their seats as the band practices and tunes their instruments. Snow hurries along the hallways to see Regina before she has to walked down the aisle happy that she isn't leaving her and wanting to apologize again. Knocking on the door to the chambers the lead to the grand hall Snow enters. Regina looks even more breathtaking in the finished gown everything done just so like a pretty doll. Snow beams at her and Regina face is blank.

"Leave us." she orders.

The servants leave her with the princess alone in the chamber. Regina turns to face Snow her face unreadable. Snow spews forth apologies and excuses of Cora forcing her hand. Regina holds up her hand to silence Snow.

"I don't care what you have to said to me about my mother, Daniel is dead and I have died with him. I hope your happy Snow." she replies bitterly.

Snow frowns her eyes watering.

"I didn't know she was going to kill him. She said she was worried and that she wanted to help us be a family. I am sorry Regina. I guess she's  really no better than my mother." Snow sniffs rubbing her face hard to stop tears.

Regina frowns her eyes fully focused on Snow.

"What could you mean by that your mother loved you. She was known to be a kind queen." Regina states curious and wanting to avoid thing about the wedding happening in five minutes.

Snow sighs and sits down next to Regina not touching but close enough to feel each others body heat.

"My mother wasn't always kind and understanding. I remember when I was younger she was vile and cruel to me locking me in my room for days when my father was away. She claimed he love me more and she could not stand to see my face when he wasn't there. I...there was.."Snow bit her lip her expression troubled.

Regina's surprise was freely on her face. Eva was crazy. Granted from what little she knew of Eva the women was why her mother had become what she was. Regina spared a thought and hoped history wasn't repeating itself in some ironic way between her and Snow.

"One day father came back and I was with fever having been allowed few meals and freezing water to bathe in. It is a bit blurry but I remember a golden man and my father making a deal with him. After that my mother was nice to me she loved me like I wished she had for years but it was so very sudden. I suppose it doesn't matter know that my mother's passed." Snow finished.

Regina squeezes Snow's hand party to comfort her and to reassure herself.

"My mother's not a nice women." she states.

"I'd gathered as much." Snow comments.

They share a knowing look. The music strikes up signaling it time just as a messenger comes to get Snow and Henry comes after to walk Regina down the aisle both girl plastering on fakes smiles putting on a show for the masses.


	4. A False Marriage And The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Regina's married life and a slowly darkening Snow White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks the end of flashbacks and history. The rest of the story takes place in the present.  
> P.S. All grammar mistakes are mine and I apologize for that. Plus this is a long chapter so be prepared.

Years pass by and Regina rooms move from the guest wing of the castle to the family wing across from Snow White's rooms. It is what the princess wants, Regina's presence even if she is across the hall. The king visits are welcomed with sinking feelings of dread. King Leopold is a different man behind closed doors finding it almost a thrill to know Snow White is so close by.

" _Shh my dear beautiful queen. My own living doll if you make a noise you'll wake up Snow."_

She feels sick and while her hatred for Snow has began to grow into something dark and feral she would not wish this cruelty to be seen by her innocent eyes. He grips and grunts his way to his pleasure as she lays as still as a sack of flour. She allows him to go through the motions pretending to enjoy herself when its called for. It is over to fast but not fast enough leaving her with marks that will bruise and a nauseasous feeling in her stomach. Rumplestilskin will give her a potion to deal with the king's seed later. The Dark One and the young queen agreed on one thing, children would make things complicated.

Regina walks to her personal bath the smells of vanilla and citrus tickling her noise fighting against the white sleeping gown tainted with the smell of the king. Her servant girls no better than to speak of the king's visits and they know better than to show emotion about it. Instead they tend to the young queen and don't dwell on the evilness of men. Working in the palace for the queen is a much better fate for young girls than marriage to older man or worst landing a job working for the king. He much worst with women and girls of lower birth lending them out to his noble friends and using them a presents for treaties with forgien realms.

Snow White stares at the stone walls of her rooms the small fire casting shadows on the walls. The creak of Regina's door seemed like the  whack of a guillotine to Snow. She was no stranger to the duties a wife was to preform for her husband but she was starting to doubt her father's position in her life. She found herself having to chose between her father and Regina at certain moments.  The princess turned in her bed her mind uneasy. She played dead as her father came to kiss her goodnight his breath reeking of ale and smoke from Enchanted Forest herbs made for smoking.

Snow frowns as he stumbles his way out of the room in the semi-dark. Her heart beating fast as the door closes. She can't keep this façade up much longer. Her love for Regina makes her father seem like the devil. The little princess wants him dead and gone so that he can't harm her savior again. Snow wonder what she can really due, after all she only twelve and a princess everyone treats as delicate china. She's determine not to let this stop her. Snow has years to plan her fathers demise and free Regina, she just has to be patient and wait it out.

**Present**

Snow White looked at her dirty refection in the river finding it an ironic twist of fate that brought her to be in the forest on the run. Things had been quite as of late with Regina. Her moniker 'Evil Queen' making Snow laugh and cry in equal measures of amusement and sadness. Peasants were funny people and they also tended to do a lot of damage with their exaggerated tales of the truth. She never named Regina the 'Evil Queen' but it was all too twisted up in their dramactic mess to fight against it anymore.  She scrubbed her face a bit to look presentable. This cease fire Regina had going on was a nice break from running for her life she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Regina frowned as her magic mirror was unable to locate Snow White once again. Sure it was convenient to use mirrors but the drawback was that it didn't really work unless the person was near a mirror. The queen waved her magic mirror off to do what ever it did when she didn't need him. The anniversary of Leopold death was drawing near and the queen was feeling nostalgic. Though the genie had killed the king for her it all seemed to quick to clean like the king had expected the person who killed him with poison. Regina wondered if she'd be seeing Snow at the castle where her father was buried for a long over due reunion.

She was confident the little princess would show up. Regina's smile was all teeth and mischief as she went about planning her outfit.

**Past**

Snow's birthday is almost upon them and the castle is in a flurry of activity. Royals from a foreign kingdom are visiting and they have different goods to trade and magic to show off. Regina is left to her own devices unless it suits the king and Snow smiles through it all her heart growing ever more bitter. Her father will die soon she'll see to it personally. Four years of waiting and planning the right moment and Snow finally has it. Soon she and Regina will be free of Leopold.

The genie is smitten with Regina not giving Snow a second glance. The princess can't blame the man-sorcerer, Regina is stunning, an absolute vision in cream coat dress treamed with white fur. Even Snow herself feels like she seeing Regina all over again for the first time. Her father is an idiot to not see it. The genie and his people stay for two weeks. The king is ever so curious about the genies magic and country. Rumors swirl around the castle that Regina has a secret lover. Snow doesn't believe it and feels ashamed that her father does.

The man all but bought her from Lady Cora. There was no love lost from the very beginning which is a fact even Snow knows. The shift in Regina's mannerism is small if your not watching but Snow always watches her goddess so she knows something's off. The servants claim the young queen is up to dark magic in the far ends of the castle where she has a whole wing to herself. Snow can't dwell on it much her window for killing her father slim and closing fast.

Later that evening the genie visits the king's chamber intending to kill the king so he could be with the queen. That didn't work out so well with the king already dead in his sleep from poison ale. The genie sensing he may loss the interests of the beautiful queen decided to lie. The story after that is a bit muddled and grey depending on who you ask. After people where questioned the king was buried and rumors pointed to the foreign guest. Some claimed it was the young queen with dark magic and other (a very small other) believe it was the princess in a play for the thrown.

Those people didn't live long after that and through several disagreements Snow was sent out of the main castle to grieve in solitude in the Summer castle. The Huntsman was an interesting touch for her stepmother but she had to admit he was handsome and gullible. She shed a few tears, played the bigger person and she had him eating out of her hand. Years on the run she could do no problem as long as Regina kept chasing her.

**Present**

The damn blonde prince just couldn't let him jewelry go. Snow laughed as the prince tried to catch up with her on foot. Victory was sweet and those gems would help her eat well tonight.

" _I will always find you."_

Snow snorted in amusement as she rode her horse harder. She'd like to see him try.

In the castle far way from a thieving princess an imp was giggling with glee and a dark queen was irritated.

"What have you called me here for Rumplestilskin?" Regina asks/demands.

Rumplestilskin smiles sharply.

"My dearie it is time we talked about that favor you own me for teaching you magic. I assure you it won't be anything to hard just a tiny weeny curse to end all curses and secure your victory over Snow White." Rumple replied.

Regina stopped stirring her tea and turn to face the imp.

"I'm listening."

 


	5. The Curse and The Chipped Tea Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestilskin lays a small amount of cards on the table. Snow is still being pursued by 'the prince' and Belle makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I must apologize but at this point I've given the timeline the middle finger. So if things aren't happening in the order they should or what your use to I have two words.... AU and Canon divergence.

Regina licked her teaspoon eyeing her mentor with concealed interest. It wouldn't do her any good to show him weakness. He preyed on those types of emotions. Rumplestilskin paced making a bit show of it by waiting for two minutes before talking.

"Dramatic effect dearie, He began, I have a cursed that is the cusres to and all curses. Normally I would just cast it myself but I don't have the proper ...hmm... let's just go with ingredients to successfully cast it."

Regina sat down crossing her legs and sipping her tea. She tiled her head to the side her expression one of boredom.

"Pray tell I'll where do I come in?" She asks.

Rumplestilskin stops pacing and looks at his prodigy.

" Dearie do you think I was teaching you all this magic for fun? I need you to cast the curse and that is all you need to know." He repiles in a dismissive tone.

Regina slaps her teacup down so hard it falls of the table and chips. Her face a blank canvas devoid of emotion but her eye's blaze with fury. Her attention is so focused on Rumplestilskin she almost misses the pretty brunette cleaning up her mess. Her mentor looked uneasy for a split second as he glances at her and then the brunette.

" _This is almost to good to be true."_ Regina thinks to herself catching her mentor's slip up.

Calming herself down she speaks.

"I know you imp and while I don't know why you want something like this curse cast I do know you want me to deal with the backlash. Knowing that I think I'll pass on you genrous offer." She replied her tone sarcastic and smug.

Rumplestilskin's jaw tightens in anger at the ordasity of Regina. The girl is every bit as infuriating as her mother. He knows she knows he won't make a move with Belle in the room. Regina has sniffed out his weakness like a wolf to deer's blood. Everything is  getting out of his control and he needs Regina gone from away from Belle.

As if the woman could read his thoughts she smirks at him before poofing away in a cloud of purple smoke with no goodbye. Rumplestilskin let's out a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding glancing at Belle who was handling the chipped tea cup.

"You can throw that away it's no good to me chipped." He says trying to calm his nerves.

Belle looks thoughful for a moment.

"No I think I'll clean it up and keep it. It's just chipped and even damaged things have their charm." She replies.

Rumplestilskin hopes that will be the end of it and Belle will go back to cleaning the castle. She pauses and looks at him her face thoughtful again. The Dark One resist's the urge to groan.

"Who was that woman?" She asks.

"Not someone you should get involved with or even talk to. She is dangrous and unhinged." He replies.

Belle hums before repling.

"No more than you I would imagine. She is very beautiful." Belle replies thoughtfully going about her cleaning.

Rumplestilskin is left with him thoughts as Belle takes her leave. For the first time in a couple of centuries Rumple feels like he doesn't have a grip on the situation. Regina knew about Belle a girl he may wish to court one day when the time is right. This didn't bode well for him to have a weakness. Come morning he would have to lock the princess in his tower where she would be safe.

Regina waltzes into her chambers her father waiting faithfully to hear news of her meeting with the Dark One. Her grin was large and toothy.

"Daddy how would you feel about a companion? Someone to read with and keep you busy while I am busy with running my kingdom." She asks.

Henry smiles softly at his daughter.

"I take it the meeting went well than. I wouldn't mind the company and it would be nice to play chess with someone with actual hands." He replies glances at the mirror.

"Good. I'll see to it then. Have a good night daddy." Regina says watching him leave.

She turns to the vanity.

"Mirror Mirror show me the Rumplestilskin girl." She commands.

"As you wish my queen." The mirror complies.

The erry glow of the mirror makes Regina look feral as she watches Rumplestilskin drag a protesting Belle to his hightest tower. Regina grins her face almost hurting at how well things are going. The girl Belle didn't strike her as the type to take things sitting down and it is only a matter of time before their paths crossed again.

She laughs a hearty laugh at the imps expense. It wouldn't be the last she'd hear of the curse, which was fine. It gave her time to warn the others of the Dark One's crazed planned and create a bit of chaos.

 **Elsewhere**...

Snow White tries in vain to free herself from the trap she tripped in. The blonde prince stands by watching her with amusment in his blue eyes. The royal makes no effort to hide the fact that he finds the situation hilarious.

"Do you need a hand getting down." He asks.

Snow ignores him and tries again in vain to free herself. After ten minutes she gives up.

"Yes I need help getting down." She grumples.

The prince grins.

"You need help what?" He asks teasingly.

Snow huffs in annoyance.

"Help me get down from here please." She pleads.

He cuts her down helping her up from the ground.

"Well aren't you just a regular old prince charming, Snow thinks for a moment before her face lights up,  Ah I've got it I'll call you Charming from now on." She says in way of a thanks.

Newly dubbed Charming just shakes his head.

"Names Sarah by the way."

He raises an eyebrow. Snow/Sarah looks sheepish.

"Um about your ring I kinda sold it to the bridge trolls for some food so..." She trails off.

He looks at her bewildered.

"I can't believe you sold my family heirlooms that fast. We are going to get it back." He replies marching off in the wrong direction.

"Oy Charming it's this way." Snow points the opposite direction.

"Ah I knew that I was just making sure you knew." He replies embarrassed.

Snow shakes her head hoping to get him his jewlery fast so she can get back to her life.

 

 


	6. Making Deals and Mountain Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina waited for days for the imp to go on a car away trip. Now that he was gone it was time she had a chat with the escaping woman of his. Snow trip to the troll bridge seems much longer with the prince following her but the non murderous company is a nice change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I probably won't be able to update for a while. I'm moving so you all get this chapter to tie you over. Also all mistakes grammar or other wise are mine. Sorry.

Rumplestilskin grinned another would be priness was in need of a deal and he was nothing if not a very good judge of profitable oppertunities when they presented themselves. His castle was in a clean state even if it was a bit dusty. He couldn't trust Belle's curious nature not to get the best of her. He didn't want her seeming out Regina. Nor did he want her leaving until he deemed it fit to be done with her. Making on last trip to Belle's tower with some food he grinned.

"Hello dearie I hope you slept well?" He asks in greeting.

Belle ignores him and continues to read her book. The clink of the tray with food being placed down echoes around the silence. Rumplestilskin slides the tray in further hoping to get her attention.

"Belle I must be going for a few days but never fret my dear the tray is charmed to refill itself with food each time you are hungry. I will back soon so behave while I'm gone." He joked more to himself.

With a poof of black smoke he's gone leaving Belle alone. Belle waits for about twenty minutes before grabbing the bread, cheese, and fruit on the tray. She stuffs the food into her basket for her journey next to her three favorite novels. With the Dark One gone she can finally stop paying the every understanding maid. He damaged she gets that but she's really tired of caring and cleaning up after him.

 Purple smoke swirls around the empty ball into her cell. Belle pauses.

"Need a hand dear?" The Evil Queen asks materialzing from the smoke.

Belle looks at her warly fighting with the lock. Regina gives her what she's proud to say comes across as friendly smile. With a wave of her hand Regina poofs them both to her castle in a cloud of purple smoke. Belle feels the woosh feeling behind her navel leaning against the queen once they appear in her personal chambers.

"Please warn me next time you decide to do that." she asks nicely.

Regina helps her sit down on her love seat.  Twirling around dramatically pouring some amber whiskery in a crystal glass. She offers one to the younger brunette as a peace offering. Belle takes the glass slowly giving it a sniff wrinkling her noise at the strong alcoholic smell that drifts out. The queen smirks behind her glass at mousy brunette's reaction.

"Belle ...may I call you Belle? Regina asks placing her glass down.

Belle takes a small sip placing her glass down nest to her shaking her head. Regina pauses for a step waiting for Belle full attention.

"Belle as I am sure the imp has mentioned who I am and what I might do, Regina begins to state, but I can assure you that only half of it is true."

Belle snorts in amusement at the queens attempt at a joke. The former maidservant to the Dark One feels a little more at ease around the fabled "Evil Queen". Belle decides to be careful about the royal none the less even if she does seem fairly harmless.

"Belle I have a proposition for you if your willing to hear me out dear." Regina states staring at the smaller brunette intensely.

In the forest far from the queen's castle the bandit princess was mentally rolling her eye's. The prince or as she was calling him Charming was getting on her last nerve. He never seemed to miss a chance to make a side comment about her royal castle dwelling days.

" _Oh princess be careful we wouldn't want you to break a nail."_

_"Princess let me carry those bows and arrows we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."_

_'Honestly what did that farm boy playing prince know about her,_ Snow thought.... _Absolutely nothing that's what.'_

 She wasn't even sure at what point he gave up humoring her bad alias to admit he knew she was the fable cast out princess. None the les at the paced they were going they would reach the troll bridge by mid-day the next day. Snow was relived she couldn't deal with his self righteous attitude. The bandit princess was not having it since there was only room in the Enchanted Forest for one deluded self righteous attitude and it was her's. Her banishment from the castle had made her learn a few things that hard way about herself and life. For that she would be forever grateful to Regina even if she would never tell the women. The last six years on the run from Regina and the Dark Knights have made her grow from the pathetic cry baby princess she use to be into something she could almost be proud of.

"Princess let's rest here for the night and I'll take first watch. You'll need your busty sleep after all." Charming says.

Snow purses her lips her back to the fake prince so he missing her sour expression.

"Actually Charming unlike you I haven't been spending my days playing royal I am one. Further more I have sweat, bleed, and shed tears in this very forest for years, I know it like the back of my hand. The royal treatment has made you loss touch with reality. I will take first watch and you _will_ rest up. You'll need the strength Charming for when we face the trolls." Snow replies taking post in a tree where she has a better view of the forest.

Charming blinks in surprises but decided not to argue with the princess who has sharp arrows and a perfect spot in a tree to shoot him if she so wishes. Princess Katheryn's passive disinterest was better than this crazy princess turned bandit any day. The fake prince makes himself as comfy as he can from his branch in their tree.

Snow glanced at the White castle in the far distance wondering what her step mother could be up to ignoring Charming shifting. The prince was glad for the break from the bandit princess hawk like stare. Begging here with her in a tree was still more like paradise then his power hungry fake father. Snow was things similar thoughts.

' _At least he hasn't tried to kill me. That's got to count for something.'_ Snow thinks.

Rumplestilskin twirled his newly acquired wand a former tool of the gold fairy. She was dead now and the wand his as well as another baby to make other bargains with. He was getting one step closer to his curse.

"I'm coming bae papa's coming." He mummers into the night.


	7. Deals Made and Mountain Trolls Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's is feeling like a winner. Snow and Charming finally meet the Bridge Trolls and Rumple is still in some deep denial about how magic collects what it's owed.

 David woke to the chirping of birds and the sun shining through the leaves. Snow yawned next to him stretching from her spot.

“Good morning bandit princess.” He says in way of greeting.

Snow nods in his direction before jumping from her branch to the ground below.

“What the hell!” Charming yells panicky.

Snow just grins up at him her eye’s twinkling with amusement.

“Were you scared Charming?” She asks.

David frowns before climbing down to Snow.

“Of course I wasn’t princess we’ve established your more than capable of taking care of yourself. I was just surprised; after all it isn’t every day you see a former princess jump from sixty feet in the air down ward from a tree. Not very lady-like.” He replies.

Snow hums turning to walk north toward the bridge.

“I never said I was a lady. She throws over her shoulder, You better keep up Charming we are half a day’s walk from the bridge. If we keep a good pace, we may get their before noon.”

David a.k.a Charming only has to take a few strides to catch up with the petite blackette. The bandit princess pace is quick and unrelenting. They stop for a water break and a small snack of berries before their on their way again. David is just grateful he his Shepard days are still fresh in his muscle’s otherwise he would be sore and out of breath. As they day get warming from the rising sun ‘Susan’ stops with a triumphant ‘Ah I see the bridge in the distance’. The pseudo prince is relieved at the sight,

“Well well if it isn’t the bandit princess. To what do we own two visit in a row from you in under two days?” A Troll asks.

Snow just hums thoughtfully before replying.

“I have business to discuss. It would seem that the items I sold you earlier where of some great importance to this gentleman behind me and I would like to renegotiate a new deal for his possessions.” She replies.

The troll’s mummer amongst themselves a minute before turning back to the tow humans.

“We’ve already done our business with you bandit princess. We highly doubt you have anything else to offer.” Troll number two stated with a sneer.

David looked at the bandit princess’s face. She was cool as a cucumber and all smiles. He could read her and that scared him a little. Snow for her part was glad she picked up something from living with Regina all those years.

“ _Time to put those lessons to use.”_ She thinks to herself.

Bridge Trolls were an interesting species with few women born and lived in groups of three or four men under bridges. So natural a woman even of the bandit variety would be appealing if she played her cards right. Cocking her head to the left slightly catching the sun it a way she knew made her glow like a high elf of old Snow smiled sweetly.

“I have a proposition my handsome troll friends. In exchanged for the items I sold you yesterday I will keep you company tonight. I am _sure_ we can find ways to _enjoy_ ourselves.” Snow chimes all cherub smiles and dimples.

David feels relieved that her earlier fear was unfounded but also a sense of dread at what the bandit is implying. He pulls her aside as the trolls hiss at each other over her offer.

“You don’t have to do this for me.” Charming says in a gust of breath desperate to not see the irritating women hurt.

Snow looks at him square in the eyes her intense blue eyes never waring as the meet his light green ones.

“Trust me Charming I have a plan.”

She turns from him her hands on her hips and feet spread out in a stance that screamed she was in charge of this deal. The trolls muttered before one replied.

“We will take you up on your offer girl it isn’t often that a virgin as lovely as you cross’s our paths.” Troll number three states.

Snow for her part doesn’t react to the virgin blow. While it is true she has never been penetrated her hymen as long since broken from horseback riding and stressful night in the Enchanted forest with no one to detect her behavior has left a lot of free time in the princess’s hands to get to know her body. Charming pales a little but she pays him no mind.

“As a gesture of good faith between us I will come drink with you this fine afternoon and you with give me the ring. That way after we had concluded our business you may return the rest satisfied.” Snow suggests.

The trolls agree leading the duo under the bridge through a portal that takes them to the realm of trolls. The walk is about five minutes to their house and on the way the leader of the group hands her the ring which she places back in the velvet pouch. She hands it off to Charming while the trolls get ale determine to drink and be merry till evening approaches.

“You must pretend to drink and accept all manners of food for this to work. Trolls don’t tend to care about gender and while I may have offered myself if they get you vulnerable enough that will take their pleasure form you Charming.” Snow whispers.

Charming’s shook his head hiding his unease. He really had no choice but to believe in the princess. He just hoped this was worth it. He had what was most important back his mother’s ring safely tuck away around his neck.

**In The Black Castle…**

Regina is in an extremely good mood. This is not a good thing for those who work in the castle for the Queen. She is only ever in a good mood when someone is dying or about to die or when she is taking over a new territory and people die…. Well okay you get the picture. Point is that the Queen found it utterly amusing her servants were scared of her good mood. She could care less what they thought of it.

She was feeling like a grade A winner. Regina smirked her mother could eat horse excrement’s where ever the mirror had drop her. Belle had been easy to proposition and the girl was young and naïve but a fast learner and quickly rising through he ranks. The Queen wanted to give her a pretty cozy position but the young brunette would not hear of it. Belle had stated she wanted to earn her title fair and square.

The girl had become her most valuable librarian and strategist as well as a lovely companion for her father. She would dare say only in the recesses of her mind that the girl had grown on her and her father. It was like having a little sister without all the sibling drama. As for Rumpelstiltskin …well… she has place some people on that to inform her of his activities across the Enchanted Forest.

“My Queen you are looking absolutely ravishing these days.” The Enchanted Mirror chimed.

Regina grinned evilly.

“Yes mirror I am feeling quite good about myself. Do tell me what has our princess been up to?” She asks in a tone that all business.

The mirror sighs but quickly fades away to show the Queen the image of Snow White sitting on a troll’s lap drinks ale with her corset undone just enough to be revealing without giving everything away at once. Next her a blonde man is in a similar position though not as cheerful.

“Cheer up Charming our dear troll host's are very gracious and handsome.” Snow voice chirped a slur quality to it.

Regina raised in elegant eyebrow is curiosity. What was the stupid girl up to?

Sitting on her loveseat in front of the mirror she decides to watch how the situation would play out. As the minutes pass the trolls get drunker and friskier. Regina starts to develop a throbbing vein on her forehead in irritation. Did those pieces of scum not know Snow was _her's_ to do what she deemed fit? She would make them pay.

Her dark musing were cut short as she spied Snow taking a moment to refill the ale and putting white powder in the drinks.

“What a sly little bird.” She commented with a mixture of pride and something more dark, lusty, and sinister.

Maybe there was hope yet to corrupt the pure heart of Snow White. Three minutes passed and the trolls all passed out one by one. Snow grabs a pouch off the largest troll’s neck and rushes out back into the forest with the blonde man on her heels.

“What in the Dark One’s name was that?” Charming asks.

Snow doesn’t stop to replie till they are safely back through the portal into the non-troll realm forest.

“That Charming was me handling business. Do you really think I would let those unhygienic trolls touch me let alone sleep with me?” She asks looking at Charming’s face.

Charming for his part knows he was never good at hiding his emotions around people who weren’t gullible. Which is pass few days seems to be more than a few, making the people he grew up around look like newborn puppies.

“Of course not…maybe… okay yes for a moment I did think the worst. But can you blame me you are talking about your first time it should be special and not with some trolls for my mother’s ring. I am really grateful we got this back but please don’t try this again next time.” Charming states firmly.

Snow looks at him as if she trying to read his very soul. Then Regina see her through her mirror burst into crazed laughter.

“Haha… Oh Charming your too much. Who's to say we will meet again, after all you have Princess Katheryn to marry and I have an Evil Queen to over throw.” Snow replies wiping tears from her eyes.

Charming purses his lips in what he hopes is a disappointed manner but it really more of an adorable man pout.

Regina waved her hand and the image disappears. The last ten minutes watching Snow and that Charming blondie have given her more information than her spies have in two months. So King Midas daughter was getting married to false prince and King George thought no one was the wiser about his real son’s death. This reek of her former mentor's medaling and Regina could wait to messed up all the imps carefully laid plans.

**Elsewhere…**

The Dark One is stretching in a rare moment of peace. He been busy the whole week and had yet to go back to his castle. He knew Belle would be safe and well cared for by the spells in put in place to keep her watered, feed, and clean. He did have a sense of dread that followed him around since he last spoke to Regina. He hadn’t felt like that since the girl’s crazy mother broke his heart for power. Rumpelstiltskin sneered into the quite of the night.

All women were the same… only in it for power and didn’t care one bit for the lives they ruined or the heart's they broke in the process.

“ _Yes ruining Regina more will be the perfect revenge against Cora.”_ The Dark One muses.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Only In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bealfire sneezed covering his mouth. The Lost Boys were still hunting him down and he really hoped to he was lucky enough to find the portal again that would take him back to Boston. Rumplestilskin grits his teeth as he watch his son dirty and hiding from Pan. So the child snatched thought he could steal the Dark One child well he had what was coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on why Rumplestilskin's going though all the this trouble for his son. There may be some Regina and Snow confrontation at the end. Finally right?!

Rumplestilskin grits his yellow teeth as he peers into the enchanted bowel of water. He had finally found Balefire in Neverland which would work in his favor if he could manage getting there. The child napper Peter Pan had shut the way to the island down. So poofing over was no longer an option. Regaurdless of the last time they had spoken which ended in Bealfire walking out to join the Lost Boys willingly he knew his son needed saving. Bealfire sneezed covering his mouth the dust from his hiding place tickling his noise. He wasn't looking at Neverland with rose covered eyes anymore. Pan had lied it was a dangerous place and the Lost Boys were lost souls. Any who opposed him were thrown to the gaters. Neverland was a island of death and survival from the man-eating mermaids to the cannibalistic Native Americans. It was only by the grace of certain circumstances that Bealfire had an fragile friendship with Tiger Lily the princess of the most dangerous tribe on the island. 

Even Peter Pan himself wouldn't dare cross her and that was saying something. His heart beats faster shivering from something other than the cold. The moist heat of the island making his clothes stick to him. If only he could remember where that portal was to Boston he could make a clean get away. He had hope he could make it just a little further. Above Pan hovered frowning in displeasure the Dark One's son had managed to avoid all his Lost Boys and his shadow. No matter he would find Balefire before he disappared from Neverland again. The last time made Neal escaped him made look like a fool and he lost a bit of fear and grudging respect that he had with the Lost Boys. He was suppose to be the only one who could leave the island at will. Bealfire or Neal as he preferred to be called these days had done it twice in the last two century's. Coming back smarter and with better tools. 

Peter Pan floated around in deep thought. The last thing he needed was Rumplestilskin finding out Neal was back in Neverland and trying to blow his way onto the island through his magic barrier. The child napper had no time to indulge the Dark One with. His son had always been an attention seeking brat he'd do anything to get his way. Rumple had no imagination but Pan had great plans for his grandson whom was none the wiser about their relation. Rumplestilskin's golden skin fluttered as he traced the barrier to the island. If he could find a weakness to wiggle through he could catch Bae before he left for a world he could not reach even with all his dark magic. The next three minutes happened faster than both father and son would care to admit. The flash of light blinded both men as Neal took his openings and run for the portal post haste avoiding Pan's attempts to grab him and giving his father one last pitying look.

It would be the last both Peter Pan and the Dark One would see Bealfire for years to come till his dragged back unwillingly by those wishing revenge on his father.

**The Old Horse Barn Field...**

In a rare sight only seen by three people the Evil Queen make-up was as subdued as she would go in such sacred company. Holding flowers of bright yellow and white she placed them at the bottom of the head stone that read:

 

_**Here Laid To Rest** _

_**Daniel Smith** _

_**Son, Friend, Lover** _

The swirl of emotions rack Regina's body so fiercely her hands clenched as they lay at her side trembling with sorrow and anger. Her whole frame dress in dark black and velvety burgundy vibrating rage. First love is such sweet agony and she never got to experience the pain of heartbreak, though she doubted Daniel the sweet man that he was would have broken her heart. Days like these when she visited his grave she was reminded of her goal and why it was so important to kill Snow White even if the thought set uneasily in her stomach these days. Her magic spikes letting her know someone had crossed her barrier and passed the wards she's put up. Regina clinches her jaw in anger there was only one person who could cross through as a punishment to remind her of what her loose lips had caused. Schooling her face into her perfect mask of irritated indifference she smelled the fresh scent of Snow White behind her.

"At least you manage to keep up your hygiene habits while your off playing bandit." She sassed in loo of a proper greeting.

Snow White resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Taking the bite knowing there were harsher meaning under the soft sting of her weak insult. The princess placed her own offering of flowers next to the stone. Taking in the flawless appearance of her ex-step mother oozing refinement and sophistication with an undertone of slightly psychotic Snow swallowed trying to claim her nerves.

Snow White resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Taking the bite knowing there were harsher meaning under the soft sting of Regina’s weak insult. The princess placed her own offering of flowers next to the stone. Taking in the flawless appearance of her ex-step mother oozing refinement and sophistication with an undertone of slightly psychotic Snow swallowed trying to claim her nerves. The history between them would never been something that could be buried and neither had really taken the time to talk it out like proper adults.

Pressed shoulder to shoulder Snow gazed at the tombstone ignoring the warmth of Regina’s body she could feel even through her thick layers. It was well kept secret to those who had dealing with magic wielders that their bodies run hotter and were more durable than someone whom wielded no magic. The cold of coming winter carried on the air making Snow shiver and scoot closer to Regina unconsciously. Regina sighed throwing her heavy velvet cap over Snow.

“It wouldn’t do me any good if you were to catch your death by cold before I had a chance to make you suffer more.” She comments feeling Snow’s head finding it hot.

Snow flushed in embarrassment and slight on setting sickness. Regina frowns her brown eyes narrowing as she stared into Snow’s blue eyes.

“You are coming home and I will hear no arguments young lady, Regina began in full mother hen mode, I am sure you can put off gallivanting around the forest while you get well and I give you my word that I won’t kill you or make any threats to your life till you have fully recovered.”

Snow leans in to Regina more feeling faint as her head swims. She gave her a questioning look smiling dopely.

“What? Regina snapped, I do have morals even if your innocent princess brain may find some of them highly questionable.”

Almost fully carrying the slightly shorter women Regina forwent going back to her carriage in favor of poofing straight to Snow’s old room. In her drossy state Snow slips in and out of sleep the sudden shift in of Regina using her magic taking a toll on her body as the cold she sure she getting starts to kick her butt. She sinks into the soft bed herbs burning making it easier to breath. The last blurry image she sees of Regina she is dressed plainly in a blue dress barking order at the castle doctor and several handmaids.

Henry follows his daughter back and forth as she fusses over a sleeping Snow White. In under a day the girl’s cold had turned into a fever. Belle had been a sweetheart working overtime with methods to bring Snow’s fever down before it has a chance to get worst. Henry was secretly glad to see the one person beside himself that knew the real Regina even a little bit before Leopold, Cora and Rumpelstiltskin’s plotting.

He was just happy for small blessing even if it involved a sick princess. Regina cared to much and felt to deeply for the darkness to erase it completely. Even in her anger she felt it with an inferno of passion. Something Cora always lacked.

Rumple stared at the mirror as images flashed by a trick he picked up from Regina in passing. Belle was gone, his son had run away from him and his future sight showed several major changes happening. The golden imp gritted his yellow teeth in frustration. The queen brat seemed determined to throw up walls in his carefully laid plans. It was time to contact his former wayward pupil and remind her who made her who she was. He was ready to cash in on his part of their deal made all those years ago.

 


End file.
